1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an information beacon. More particularly, the invention provides a system and method for a bookmark beacon that enables communication with any device having access to a computer network, such as the Internet. The invention is particularly well-suited for communicating with Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular telephones, and wireless two-way e-mail communication devices (collectively referred to hereinafter as “wireless devices”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between a wireless device and traditionally non-wireless equipment, such as printers, facsimile machines, ATMs, etc., currently requires the equipment to be specially manufactured with wireless capabilities, such as a Bluetooth® interface. Bluetooth® is a de facto standard, as well as a specification for small-form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between wireless devices. The manufacture of wireless-enabled equipment, however, involves increased cost, additional power consumption, and relatively complex hardware.